


150 compliments for Ben.

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, inspired by fridgcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have nice hair?” he let it sound like a question, even though he knew how those soft strands felt under his fingers or when the tickled him while Ben ate him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	150 compliments for Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> The 150th fridgcam was something special.   
> just watch it.

Mike had to bite his lip, because otherwise he would've burst out all kinds of compliments, many not safe for the internet or even safe for their mates to hear.

“You have nice hair?” he let it sound like a question, even though he knew how those soft strands felt under his fingers or when the tickled him while Ben ate him out.

Ben threw him an unimpressed look but then suddenly, his eyes sparkled and he leaned back, a sly grin forming on his lips.

“Keep going.” He said, sounding smug.

Locking their eyes together, Mike thought about things that sounded innocent to the viewers but would spark arousal between them.

“You are good with your hands?” Memories of last night came up, memories of Ben's hand wrapped around his dick, making him moan with want for more.

Jamie and Barry meanwhile went silent and watched the exchange quietly.

“Your chef jacket suits you?” That piece of fabric ripped open, exposing Ben’s chest while he heaved for breaths as Mike fucked him on the table, making it creak under their weight.

Ben's grin got darker, his pupils slightly blown.

“Okay? You have 140 to go.” Ben licked his lips, eyes still fixated on Mike.

“You keep your balance remarkable well for the size of your feet.”

Holding Mike up against a wall while fucking into him, gripping his hips hard, leaving bruises where his fingers bit into the skin. Mike had his legs wrapped around his lower back and his fingers gripping Ben's shoulder, looking for support as he got fucked into his heaven. 

They were interrupted with compliments from Barry and Jamie and it went to an end. As soon as the last one was spoken aloud, Ben clapped and looked at Mike, who sat, with his legs crossed, trying to hide his half hard dick.

“Guys, we will be back in 2 hours or so.” Ben said, standing up, gripping Mike's sweater in his fist and pulled him after him as he walked out of the studio.

The crew sat there, eyebrows raised and with the knowledge that they wouldn’t be coming back today.

“Okay, let's film the other ones.”

* * *

 

Having Mike against the door in their home, Ben couldn’t stop kissing him, pressing lips to lips over and over, until they both were panting and gasping for breath between kisses.

“Tell me, tell me compliments!” Ben commanded with his breathless voice and shoved him onto the bed when they came to the bedroom.

Mike threw is head back as teeth settled on his collarbone, moaning as his head blanked out.

“Your lips, they are so fucking plush.” He got out before his shirt was pushed over his head and away and then lips surrounded his nipple, teasing it into hardness.

“Tell me more.” Ben whispered against wet skin, smiling as goosebumps raced over Mike's skin.

“Your voice, when it gets all low and beautiful.“ Mike said, looking down at himself to see Ben gazing up at him.

“Your eyes, when they are blown with lust. And when you get that wildness in them.”

Moaning, Mike had to close his eyes once again as lips found his other nipple, sucking and scraping teeth over it until it was red and beautifully abused.

“Your dick, when it is inside of me, it's beautiful.“ Breathing hard, he let his hand drift downwards, finding Ben's hair and gripped it tightly.

“Please, get inside of me.” Still with his pants on, Mike bucked his hips up, pressing his clothes covered cock against Ben's chest, who pressed a brief kiss to Mike's chest before wandering downward, exploring his stomach and deeper until his lips came to rest on the space above his pants.

“More.” Ben said, kissing the happy trail as he unbuckled Mike's belt and then pushed the pants with the boxer shorts down until they were gone altogether from the bed.

“Your hands, I mean god.” Sobbing into the pillow beneath him as Ben's clever fingers wrapped around his aching cock. Giving him some release but it wasn’t enough, it was never be enough until Ben's dick was inside of him.

“They are amazing. I want them always all over my body.”

“Don’t repeat yourself.” Ben grinned against his dick as he pressed a kiss to Mike's dick, licking up the first pearl of precome.

“I can’t think.” Mike whined and turned his head to look at Ben. Ben who had Mike's dick in his hand and his eyes on the tip where fluids kept on leaking out while his tongue poked out of his mouth and still being fully clothed.

“Your way of dressing, the way it shows your amazing butt. Sometimes I don’t like it because people will look but you look so amazing.” He rambled on, sputtering as lips wrapped around his dick, making him arch away from the bed.

“Please Ben, I need it.” Ben lifted his head, letting Mike's dick fall against his stomach, making him gasp.

“What is it?” He then asked, licking his lips, chasing the taste of Mike.

“Your dick.” Mike panted, pressing his lips together to keep he words from escaping him. And suddenly cold fingers prodded his hole, making him twitch as the first one breached him until it was deep inside of him.

“You are so tight.” Ben muttered softly, kissing Mike's hipbones while he kept on fingering him until three fingers were fitting in without feeling too tight. 

Mumbling something, Mike closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being stretched, being filled even if it wasn't Ben’s dick.

It was also intimacy he was craving.

Moments later, he heard a condom packet being ripped open and the sound of Ben putting it over his dick before adding some more lube onto the condom.

Stroking one last time over the already red hole with his thumb, Ben pressed closer, pressing his dick against the rim.

“Ready?” he nearly whispered, not wanting to disturb this bonding moment.

With a sharp nod, the only thing Mike could do besides wrapping his legs around Ben’s hip, he gave consent.

Pushing forward until his dick was surrounded by heat and Mike, he waited a few seconds until the tightened muscles gave up and he could slip deeper. Until his hips were flushed right against Mike's butt.

He waited again, until Mike nodded again and then he wrapped his arms around Mike's hip and lifted his lower half into his lap, his penis still buried deep inside of that amazing heat.

Mike groped around for something to hold onto and only found Ben's upper thigh. And there he buried his fingers into the soft flesh. Moaning because Ben was pressing directly into his prostate, making stars cloud his vision.

Then Ben snapped his hips and Mike lost all of his breath.

It went on for minutes, the room filled with the sounds of Mike's whimpering and moaning, of him groaning and gasping, while Ben gazed down to him, eyes filled with that wild lust and love, watching his every move.

With a last snap, Mike could feel his orgasm rushing through him, flooding him with everything, taking his senses and leaving him boneless. Coming back, he felt Ben tensing up before going limb and felt as Ben's dick slipped out of his abused hole, leaving him aching to be filled once again.

Turning them so that Mike's head rested on Ben's chest and was cradled in a heavy breathing body.

Nuzzling into the chest beneath his face Mike said weakly.

“Your chest is also really nice.” And then started to giggle, mind still pretty damn blank.

“Thank you.” Ben said sincerely and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“And we won’t go back to the studio. Not today. Maybe not even tomorrow.” Ben added as an afterthought, smiling when Mike nodded and wrapped his arm around Ben's side.

“Okay, chef.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
